


Who's My Good Boy?

by CobaltSnowdin



Series: Good Boy [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad stuff happened underground, Experiments, F/M, Feral Sans (Undertale), He has a tragic past, Hermit Reader, Horror-like timeline only the barrier broke just when everybody started getting desperate, I ALSO DO NOT APPROVE OF MONETIZATION OF MY WORK, I DO NOT SUPPORT MY FIC BEING POSTED ON ANY SITE THAT IS NOT AO3 AND NOT BY ME, Monster Therapy, Monsters on the Surface, More tags to be added, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Paranoia, Possessive Sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has hallucinations and nightmares, Reader learns about Monsters, Reader's soul changes color but mostly follows Justice, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans has a tail, Sans is a wereblaster, Sans is an Amalgamation, Sans was a test tube child, Slow Build, Social Anxiety, Stalking, Tags are hard without spoiling things, There will be graphic violence, There will be graphic violence at some point, Trash Eating Skeleton, You've spent your whole life with your mom, but nicely possessive, encounters, reader is not racist, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltSnowdin/pseuds/CobaltSnowdin
Summary: You just moved into your new house!You finally got your long awaited independence, and you put it to use by cleaning your house before it rains.You've gone through years of therapy for hallucinations and nightmares that haunt you. You believed you were finally doing better.You can't shake this feeling that something's gonna happen...
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Good Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893109
Comments: 49
Kudos: 225





	1. Independent Fears

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent, I don't know, since Undertale came out years on my own AU? Long time. 
> 
> To protect my boy, I've spent a lot pf time to change some stuff to keep my original idea safe. 
> 
> I like to mix and mash AUs together, and I've noticed...
> 
> I haven't really seen many Blaster Sans fics, and I swear, I haven't seen a Were-Blaster fic (not that I haven't actually looked, but I've got tailored blaster tastes cause of what i made)
> 
> so LET'S FUCKIN GOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> I hope y'all are ready, cause this could become a long one
> 
> Edit: y'all might wanna read on Mobile, that's what I'm writing it for

You'd just gotten moved into your new house on the outskirts of Ebott City, bordering the heavily forested mountains of Ebott. You were excited, the air was crisp and clean, and trees sang as the wind blew.

It was perfect for a homebody like yourself. Watch natural wildlife, wind down and relax, and enjoy all the perks of living in a somewhat secluded area. 

You could already hear rolling thunder. A storm was coming in and a big one, you could smell it in the air. 

Harsh winds rustled your hair as you opened the windows. That age old smell that held a promise of something fresh and new, curiosity and exploration, but oddly comforting memories of child-hood past. 

The scent filled the house as you began to clean. Stars, the sheer amount of dust would explain the musty smell that once filled the home. No one had lived here for a very, _very_ long time.

A bolt of lightning spiderwebbed across the sky, accompanied by a loud crackling that rang out into the mountains. The lights flickered before going out. 

It looked like the power was out.

You knew it wouldn’t be long before it came back, or you hoped. You just moved here, so there was no telling just how long it would take for someone to discover it. 

The soothing sound of water pitter-pattering against the rooftop was your que to quickly close all the windows.

_What a lovely storm_ , you thought as another loud boom of thunder rang out. 

An unfamiliar buzz began to fill the back of your head. 

You swore you heard something moving in your living room. 

Brushing it off as thunder rumbling, you began your search for the candles you’d brought just for this occasion. 

You headed to the living room where you’d packed them away only to be greeted by the sight of possibly the largest thing you’d seen in person. 

It was too dark in your house to make out what it was, but those piercing blue, otherworldly eyelights seemed to stare directly into your soul. 

You didn’t like it.

_What is this shit, were you hallucinating again?!_

You really hoped you were, this thing’s gaze never left you as you _eased_ your way to the kitchen. You didn’t want to be in the room with it.

You had no idea what the hell that was, but you weren’t about to just shrug it off and assume it’s safe, nuh uh. 

You could sure use those candles right about now, feeling your way through the darkness. You both hoped and dreaded that the huge figure in your living room would still _be_ there when you got back.

It felt like someone was running a massager on the back of your head, your scalp tingling. You felt like you shouldn’t let your guard down… 

Thunder rumbled once again, much louder.

_**shhhhhhhhhh…** _

You felt your skin itch like something danced across your skin when you heard it hum in the back of your head. A voice on the edge of your mind, your hearing. 

Searching blindly through drawers and boxes, you got lucky and found your hand-crank flashlight! It lit up the room considerably more than you were expecting, but would only do so for a short period of time.

Any light was better than no light right now. You’re shaking horribly and your nerves are on end, you feel like you're being ridiculous for being scared.

This felt too real.

The hum in your head is not helping. You feel like you’re going to get a migraine.

_It’s all in your head…. It’s all in your head…_

You desperately wanted it all to be in your head. You wanted to believe it was nothing, that you’re fine, that you weren’t being stalked by something in your brand new house. They told you nobody’s lived in it in years.

You’re starting to think you’ve figured out why this house hasn’t been lived in.

Violently cranking the flashlight, you returned to the living room, praying that it was all in your head. Shining from left to right, you couldn’t find it anywhere. Taking a deep breath, you sighed. _It was all in your head._

Oh, you’re gonna have a lovely chat with a therapist for this one. And a nice, long chat with the landlord over the history of the house.

You aren't superstitious, but you do know when you're feeling spooky shit that you're not supposed to.

_**hungry...** _

You realized that you haven’t eaten today. Jeezus, did you seriously forget to eat? Yeah, you want to get something to eat.

The hum hasn’t stopped yet. 

Heading back into the kitchen, you search through the cabinets and cupboards for anything that you could make without electricity. That left ol’ reliable gas stove for cooking

You could still hear movement throughout the house, but played it off as the wind picking up from the storm, or your mind playing tricks on you _again._

Houses could creak and groan from what you've heard. Why would this house be any different?

It was a nice, old house. A great storm raged outside, raining waves of water. There were bound to be new sounds. This was just...

_Lovely_ , You thought bitterly.

Finding a can of chili and some instant noodles, it was time to get creative. You didn't care, you’re starved. Grabbing two pots, you quickly started to boil water as you tossed the flavor packet to the side. 

It was quick, easy, and you really didn’t have to put in too much effort.

Food now cooking, your stomach growled. You waited for the noodles to cook before draining them and proceeding to dump the chili on top to cook with the noodle. 

The hairs on the back of your neck rose as you felt hot breath bathe your head and shoulders. You turned slowly to find yourself face to face with the creature. 

Carefully grabbing the flashlight, you shakily shine the light into the face of the creature. It squinted, hissing softly, tilting its head.

You’ve never seen anything _made of bones_ before, looming over you like a huge ghost. It made you feel like a small like a rabbit next to a wolf.

It's eyelights were no longer on you(much to your relief), but instead on your concoction on the stove.

_**food….?** _

What is that fuzzy sensation in the back of your head?... Was it trying to talk to you? 

Food? 

Food...

…

_Was it hungry?_

You're pretty sure you were both startled when it reared back like an angry cat, scooting away from you quickly, parting its jaws wide and hissing at you when you took a step forward to investigate it. Those teeth were _menacing_ , leading into the black void within it’s jaws.

The message was clear, come no closer.

Another crack of thunder accompanied by the sound of rattling its bones. That threatening bravado went down with the mighty rumble from the sky, cowering.

It hunkered down to the floor in terror, eyelights pinpricks as they darted wearily, as if expecting an attack. 

The next crack sent it skittering to the darkness of the living room again, leaving you to cook by yourself. 

Thank the Stars! 

You slammed the adjoining door, cursing the lack of locks for the kitchen. 

There was nothing but a flimsy wooden door between you and whatever the hellish nightmare was hiding in your living room.

Before you knew it, you were making two bowls of chili and noodles for the nightmare and yourself. This was totally fine! Absolutely normal! 

If it was a hallucination it didn’t need to eat, and if not, well, better the chili noodle be eaten than yourself. 

Huddled up in the corner, it was still shaking as thunder continued to rumble and roar. 

You held the bowl, offering it before heading to the back door, depositing it on the covered back porch. Those eyes followed the bowl the whole way.

Was that a scowl?

You weren’t going to feed it in your home! You very well might be seeing things, but you knew not to entice big predators of any kind wanting to be _in_ your house, and still think you're food.

With the storm raging, that skeleton wasn’t budging from it’s corner, staring you down with this _salty_ expression. It wanted that food, yet you set it outside, closer to the loud cracks that it so desperately wanted to be safe from. 

You edge yourself back into the kitchen and close the door, leaving it to decide to do... whatever it was going to do next and give you time to scarf your own meal down. 

Once done, you sighed. You’d already had your run with things that wanted to eat you in hallucinations, so you were grateful for once this thing hadn’t attempted it….yet. 

You didn’t _need_ nor _want_ to mark yet another near death hallucination event.

Now the question was how to get to your room.

Upon inspection, it was now trying to reach the bowl outside without actually going all the way outside. With each roll of thunder, it would cower back to it’s corner… which happened to be the corner close to the hall that led to the upstairs, your room, the spare room, and the bathroom. 

How the fuck were you going to do this, and avoid being seen?

You waited. Once it finally was almost fully out, it’s tail flickering like an agitated cat, zeroed in on the food but not running back, you used those few precious seconds to get the fuck out of there! 

Easier said than done.

Making it past the threshold of the hall, you began your accent up the stairs. The loud creak of a board gave your position away. You felt your heart stop as the skeleton turned and set it's gaze on you.

You felt like you should run. You ran up those stairs like a _champ_ while the skeleton thundered towards you.

Oh! Fuck no! 

You're positive you broke a record as you were up the stairs and already halfway to your room.

Yeeting yourself in and slamming the door, you braced your hands against the sides of the doorframe. 

Nope! You're not here! It’s not a thing, it’s not real, you aren’t dealing with this! 

Something banged against the door accompanied by guttural growling, the sound of deep inhales at the base of the door. You could feel its hot breath on your ankles as you silently prayed for it to go away.

There was a blue glow peeking at the bottom of the door. Your blood felt like ice. Oh, stars, please don't let get in.

Time stood still as the creature dug its claws into the door, splintering wood as it tried to get to you. You could see claws peeking through the door as it dug.

_I don't want to die_

The clawing stopped abruptly, a deep rumble resonating on the other side. Was that… a sigh? 

You felt relief as you could hear its descent down the stairs. Exhaling the breath you didn’t realize you were holding, you put your back to the door.

It picked the ready food downstairs over you. _Thank Stars._

“What… the _fuck_.. was _that_.” Rubbing your face, you had to process this. You weren't hallucinating. That can't poassibly be a hallucination… can it?

Another rumble of thunder made you tremble.

What have you done? You fed the beast, it was going to come back. Your doors are still open, and you can't be certain it's not still waiting.

\---

A couple hours passed without a sound before you finally felt safe enough to explore your home. You’d left the flashlight on the kitchen counter in your haste to get to _safety_.

The storm had died down to a drizzle now. You were worried the power would never come back on. Then the lights came back to life.

Praise every deity you know! This is a godsend of a blessing for you.

You immediately went to investigate the bowl you’d left on the back porch.

It was gone, and there’s no sign of the creature anywhere. Just woods and the sound of crickets chirping

You didn't rest well that night.


	2. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't get any rest and you're still on edge
> 
> Your not-so-friendly woodland skeleton is still a thing, too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, there will be revisions later to add more, but otherwise, the story is the same!

You didn't sleep at all actually.

When morning came, you were staring at your window, watching the sun peek up through your curtains. 

Things were not ok. The door was still clawed to hell and back, you're going to have to replace it for sure.

Getting out of bed, you shuffle to your living room, pajamas ruffled and out of sort. You’d tossed and turned, but you couldn’t get those eyes out of your head.

You were in front of the fridge, rubbing your blurry eyes. You must be feeling tired, you had things to do today. First thing, your _job_.

“Fuck me, I forgot…” you muttered to yourself, digging through the fridge for something edible. You could hear your alarm going in the living room as you ripped the cap off your milk and drank from the jug. 

Replacing the cap, you abandoned the milk in favor of eggs. You don’t feel like frying, so you set them on to boil with water. 3 eggs should do!

Your head feels like someone’s driving a jackhammer into it, feeling your sinuses throb and your throat feeling like the sahara desert. 

You better not be getting sick on top of this. The house didn’t smell musty anymore, but the sheer volume of dust you had to clean was _monumental._

You sneeze.

Today was going to be _fantastic._

You left the eggs to boil and went to get dressed. Nothing fancy, just regular khakis and a random shirt that you wanted because it was a mood. 

You settled on a black shirt. You wouldn’t have to worry, you’d be inside for the most part. 

You’d found a place as a part time stocker, your social anxiety kept you from being a cashier. You couldn't fake the smiles that people expected when you're still rattled from a restless night before.

You also hated skipping sleeping, but here you were, 36+ hours awake and still going. You'll sleep later.

You were already out of the door before you realized that you left your eggs on the stove. Today is not your day. 

You took them off the stove and rinsed them until they were cool enough to touch. You stood outside the front door, eggs in hand, collecting your nerve. 

It couldn't be here right now, right?

Taking a breath, you break into sprint, speeding down the yard as fast as your legs could carry you. Maybe if you're fast enough you'll-!

You heard it. The sound of leaves crunching and _heavy_ steps behind you said _you fucked up._

You didn't even make it halfway before you were taken straight to the ground. You dropped your eggs as you were pinned face down. 

You froze. Keeping your head down, you didn't want to instigate an attack, especially right now.

_**….Hungry….** _

There was that buzzing again. Less like a beehive, more like a static hum. It was clearer, but still a quiet whisper.

It was hungry again? Were you about to be made a meal of? The hot breath on your back told you that it was focused on you solely. 

"H-hang on big fella." 

A deep growl bubbled out of it's chest as it fixed it's position of its paw on your back. You could feel the wide digits digging into your back as it shifted its weight.

You had food! Not much, but you wished that you'd made more now. Reaching a hand, slowly, towards your boiled eggs. The shells were all pretty much broken.

_Would it change its mind if you shared?_

As if on cue, it reached one of it's large clawed paws and brought it down onto it, attempting to pin it between his toes. 

It retrieved the mashed, dirt covered egg bits to his nose and licked it all away. _Good enough._ It mashed the other one, eating the other egg. 

You just laid there, unmoving. Not a sound, not a movement, just idle and chill. You felt another wave of hot breath beating down your back. 

It must be satisfied with your lack of struggle, pulling away and trotting back into the forest.

You could only lay there, dumbfounded. It left you one of the busted eggs. Guess it knew what sharing was… 

Now that you think about it, running was a _stupid_ idea. Playing possum with food saved your ass this time, but you can't push your luck like this all the time.

Getting off of the ground, you pick the remains of the egg and take it with you. You certainly weren't eating it now.

You walked to work today, feeling like you wouldn't have a moment's peace. You _knew_ you were being followed by it. Like an itch in your back you couldn't scratch, you wiggled uncomfortably as you walked, wanting to lose it.

It wasn't until the streets became more populated as you walked, that you could feel its gaze no longer. Freedom!

You sighed in relief as you bumped into a guy and...

You blinked. What the hell? Did the furries get even better with suitmaking, or was that an _actual rabbit?!?_

You gotta be hallucinating. 

Better be polite though. "I am sorry! Have a great day!"

And with that, you're off with your first anxiety attack of the day.

\---

You had the shortest day of work you've ever had. At least, it was to _you_. 8 hours blinked by really fast when you spaced out.

Stars, you're tired, and find yourself accompanied by a bird.

It fluttered around you and chittered like it was talking, but you don't understand bird. You offer an arm.

It swoops down and lands. A bird the size of a falcon lands on your wrist, chittering and extra animated in… gestures?

You let the bird animate on your arm, trying to figure out if you can learn bird. Probably not, didn't hurt to try.

It wasn't until you got closer to your house that the bird was starting to flutter and shiver, chirping at you louder

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying… but howdy?" 

The bird flicks its feathers and puffs up big, squawking at you. You blink. That was cute? Why's it doing that? 

… 

Are you missing something? 

It feels like you're having a trip. You're looking at the bird like it's grown a second head, and it appears fed up trying.

Defeated, the bird flew away, opposite of where you're going.

Why was it puffing up so big?

…

Was the bird warning you?

You don't like those implications. Little birdy telling you to gtfo? Your yard was ahead. That just _screams_ bad news bears.

You stepped into your yard, wary. You didn't bring food this time, keeping your pace slow as you walked.

As if expecting you, the skeleton stared at you from the treeline, coming closer as you approached the house. 

"I don't have food on me this time, I'll go grab something for you. You have such an appetite." 

You got to your door unscathed, miraculously. Following you up to your house, it halted at your porch as you stepped onto the deck, and into your house. 

You made it to your kitchen safely and retrieved a cold watermelon. Taking it outside, you set it on the porch, then rolled it off the steps. You're amazed it didn't break on the way down.

The skeleton jumped back, keeping distance from the melon, until it came back and investigated it. You've never seen a skeleton beast excitedly roll a melon across your yard, batting it around like a ball, until it broke.

That melon disappeared with a quickness the moment it realized it was food.

You closed your door and got ready for the night. You made sure to lock your doors and windows, no chance in _hell_ you were being lax on security tonight.

Throwing together riceroni and ground beef, you made sure to set some aside for your ‘pal’ outside, putting it in the fridge for tomorrow.

After you ate, you headed straight upstairs to bed. You were too tired to do anything about your apparel as you flopped down onto your bed, grabbing and snuggling up in your covers.

You were out like a light.


	3. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your nightmares are back, and you've got a hungry skeleton.

_You couldn't breathe_

_Every breath you gasped for burned your throat. You couldn't move, like your body was in suspension._

_Your vision is partially obscured by hoses surrounding you. Attached to you._

_Keeping you alive._

_Burning you from the inside._

_You wanted to scream, to cry out their injustices, **to be free.**_

_The scientists seemed more excited than usual as they moved about the lab. There was always someone watching your every movement as they gathered around you._

_The lights went out. Cyan fluid flowed down through a tube, past your sight, pouring into your chest. The scientists were writing notes, monitoring your lifeline._

_Then came the burning inside. Deep, all consuming fire flooded into your Soul. It felt like you were being ripped and torn and burned from every angle._

_It pushed outwards against you, overflowing your senses with pain._

_Your body animated, twisted wildly in attempts to shake loose. Your arms and legs were bound together, you couldn't claw it off._

_You couldn't make it stop._

_**You weren't alone in there. Someone shifted behind you.** _

_They had you both together, you could feel their struggle. You had to do it._

_What?_

_You had to do what?_

_**You had to-** _

\---

You bolted upright. Sweat beaded down your forehead as you rubbed your eyes. Your chest hurt, heart thundering in your chest. 

You could still see the scientists as faint shadows in the corners of your room as you continued to wake yourself up.

_It was all a dream._

You checked the time. Was it already noon? 

Fuck. 

You'd slept through your alarm. 

Not the first, never the last.

At least you had the day off today. 

\---

The whole day, you tried to shake the unsettling feeling your nightmares had left. None of it was really normal, people didn’t get bothered like this. 

Or see haunting images of test tubes and white lab coats, the rhythmic sounds of machines beeping in the background. 

Oh, and lets not forget the freakishly huge skeleton, now patrolling your house. 

A flash of white in your window and a skittering of claws on your roof let you know that it was now perched on your roof like some demented rooster. 

It sounded like those horrid raptor screeches from that 90’s movies hunting the kids hiding in the kitchen. 

It was waiting for you to come out. 

A mix of chuffs and purrs and unhappy growls, the beast called for your attention for you to _feed it._

Taking a deep breath, you mentally hyped yourself up. Your mother may have coddled you, but she didn’t raise a push over.

Going to your fridge you had bought a more vegetarian option in the form of a veggie tray ranch dip included of course. 

Carrots, broccoli, celery, baby tomatoes, and even snap peas neatly sorted into containers and lined up on the edge of the porch. 

The moment you stepped away you heard the thud of it landing near your offering, loud investigative sniffs at each container. 

Saying goodbye to your tupperware again you watched as it inhaled the contain of snap peas the plastic crunching in it’s powerful jaws. 

The last thing you were expecting was to be sprayed with bits of plastic and peas as it made noises of disgust, giving you a dirty look like you’d tried to poison it. 

Snorting and angry chuffs as it eyed each container suspiciously, batting each offending container with anything green in it back towards you, before landing on the ranch and carrots and scooping both up in its massive jaws and sound of plastic crunching along with content happy sounds. 

All too soon the food was gone and it was back to looking at you like some food lottery ticket that if it scratched, would unveil the food jackpot. 

_**More….** _

The ringing in your ears was back as he looked rather peeved at you, stamping his paws….hands on the ground, all but snorting in your face and clicking his jaws together for emphasis. 

Going back inside, you shut the door only to hear it resume it’s crooning on the roof. You could literally hear the demand in it’s call. 

Your first thought was to call your mother, but that was quickly shot down considering she’d insist you’d come back home immediately. You’d just gotten your freedom, she would freak if she found out it tried to eat you.

You thought about your therapist, but they would investigate, and if your friend here was a real threat, you could get moved, or the skeleton outside would be put down.

You don’t like either of those options.

That left one person you knew you could trust: your best friend Abby. 

She knew anything and everything about you, including that you suffered from vivid hallucinations to horrific nightmares. She would often come over to help you with the aftermath of these episodes. 

After a couple hours of trying to reach her, you finally left a voicemail telling her to call you as soon as possible, that something weird was going on, and that you'd had a nightmare.

You stood in your kitchen, fingers drumming on the counter as you thought of what the hell you could feed that thing. 

At this rate it would eat you out of house and home…..literally. 

You’d hopped by offering it food it would not only leave uneaten but also by some miracle become friendly. 

Were you scared? 

Yes.

Were you dumb as hell sometimes? 

Also yes. 

Were you eventually gonna try and pet the skeleton again?

Most definitely 

The sound of something tapping your kitchen window brought you out of your thoughts the moment your eyes met, an impatient growl left it as it nosed at the window.

How could something so _large_ be so _quiet?_

Opening up all the cabinets and fridge you were working on putting something together when your phone rang.

Pulling it from your pocket, you couldn’t press answer fast enough. 

Abby’s voice rang from the phone as you answered.

"Bro! Have you heard the news?" 

_News? What news?_

"No?? What's going on???"

"BROOOOO! THERE'S MONSTERS ON THE SURFACE YO!"

_Did you hear her right??_ How???

…

You aren't crazy! Flooded with relief, your curiosity struck.

"When did this happen??"

_Have you really been seeing a giant skeleton? Is it a Monster too?_

Of course this news sent you in a tirad of explaining what you had been going through this whole week, and the night you’d move in where the thing had tried to eat you, or at the very least maim you. 

You had thought the whole thing was in your head, that the local wildlife was fucking with you. 

Wasn’t nature supposed to be peaceful and calming? 

Your new _buddy_ apparently hadn’t got that memo.

"See if you can get footage of them! You're bound to run into someone online who may be looking for 'em! There's a Lost Monster website that helps find whose family this Monster belongs to." 

That… actually wasn't a bad idea. You'd been able to walk around to and from your house out of the yard thus far.

_Yeah, let's do it!_

You’d managed to put together a simple casserole dish while talking to Abby. Putting it in the oven you decided to take the trash out. 

"I'm gonna order some outdoor cameras, I may need help installing them. I want you to come over at some point, and confirm that I'm not crazy one more time. If I call back, you know why."

Both of you said your goodbyes before she hung up. You made it to the front door before your troublemaker was _already_ making trouble.

You could hear the crash of a trash can being tipped over. You just took that out! 

You spun in your heel. The skeleton face first in your trash can. That couldn't be healthy! You aren’t having this!

"Hey-hey! No! Not the trash! I'll give you food!" You called from the front door, startling the Monster away from its meal. 

At first hunched up like it was ready to attack it instantly became interested at the mention of food.

_**rrrrrrrr?** _

Those eyes locked on you faster than a fly on stink, the buzz appearing in your head again as you disappeared back into the house.

The sounds of heavy footfalls revealed the skeleton waiting at the usual spot it was fed, eyeing you like you’d just told it Christmas had come early. 

You returned with a hefty portion for your friend and some for yourself, of what you’d made on the paper plates you’d had stowed away for days you didn’t want to do dishes.

_Welp. Here we go._

Carefully placing the plate a little closer than you normally would, you decided to sit and see if you could get it to at least come closer to you. 

“Food.” 

You weren't certain if it would work. The monster eased onto your porch, watching you closely. 

_Food?_

It looked at you, hard.

The ringing buzz back in your head was back, but it seemed to be clearer this time as realization dawned on you. 

You had been hearing something! It is speaking to you!

"Yes. Yours.”

Slinking its way closer, you watched it’s eyes dart from the food placed before it and yourself sitting motionless in anticipation. 

Within a blink he’d already scarfed his food down, a rumble you could almost call purring emitting from his chest, tail tucking around him as he sat almost hanched, eyeing your plate and then yourself. 

_Share?_

The head tilt accompanied by the begging look was enough to get you to half your portion to the behemoth. 

Now that it was close, you could see clearly the battle wounds all over the monster.

Scars littered its body, like it had been painted on its face, arms, legs, even tail, and then dragged through a bed of claws and teeth.

A particularly nasty gouge was in the center of its ribs, where it looked like there used to be a hole there. 

Your chest filled with a familiar pain while looking at it.

_Who did this to you?_

By now you felt it safe to say him, the way the monster sat reminded you of someone with a lazy posture and well he just felt like well a he.

He made a low rumble, lowering his head to be on the same level as you, prodding your arms with his warm nose.

Apparently startling you both as you both jerked a little a hiss escaping him as he eyed you warily. 

Taking the movement as permission, you raised your hands, not quite touching, but leaving the gap for him to close. 

You almost wanted to snicker at the mental image almost like a scene from a movie. 

_I'm not going to hurt you._

You were doing your best to put your intention into the air considering for once he didn’t look like he wanted to attempt to devour you. 

He wasn't being aggressive, but he was cautious. After a couple of deep breaths, he pressed the front of his nose to your hand. 

You couldn't help but stare at those peeking teeth from the lip of his jaws. His bones felt like a warm rubbing stone, smoothing but pocked with scars and gouges.

You were... nice? 

At least you were to _him_. His eyelights grew in his skull, nuzzling into your hand. He liked your softness, resulting in a low purr. 

Your heart picked up. Like an instant dose of serotonin, you were living the scene of a movie right here on your porch…...kinda.

But, like all good things, it came to an abrupt stop.

Your phone rang, startling him off the porch and into the woods. 

Answering it without thinking. 

It was Mom.


	4. Tooth Hurty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mom called!
> 
> And your skeleton needs a dentist

“Sweetheart, it’s good to hear from you! How are you doing?” 

Oh god. 

You….

You aren't ready for this.

“You haven’t called in about a week, I was wondering when you were going to let me know if you’ve moved in alright!”

You try to figure out a lie to say. You don’t want her to know you’ve got problems well, mainly one very large boney problem, especially since this was your first time on your own without her.

“Everything’s… alright. Kinda. Little hectic, uh… dogs keep getting into the trash… a-at least it’s nice and quiet at night. Other than that, I'm doing fine!”

You're positive you're gonna run out of money trying to feed your new 'friend’, but that was a problem for later. 

Currently your new friend had decided the phone wasn’t that scary and was now inching closer and closer to you. 

Your shooing motion was ignored. 

Now with his new found confidence, personal space was no longer a thing as he honed in on the thing making noise.

Attempting to shove his nose away from the phone, but not before he so kindly snorted into the phone.

Blasted skeleton! 

Good step, bad timing! 

“What was that?”

_Oh fuck. Oh shit oh fuck. Uh!_

You had to say something!

“N-nothing! Rogue wind, sorry. It’s pretty windy in this area.”

Stars, that lie was pathetic and you knew it. You just hoped it worked.

It didn't.

“I see. You have a pet?”

You look at the monster in front of you, now giving you this _look_. Like he wanted more food, or pats.

This was a big step, but to hell with it!

Burn with the ship! 

You now have a skeleton. 

A huge, bottomless pit, boney, skeleton. 

Who was now trying to groom you like a cat.

“I uh, yes?” 

“ A dog, big dog." 

You give his nose a small shove, trying to not become covered in slobber as he tried to lick your face.

"Oh my god” 

Hand coming back covered in cyan slobber as he now took interest in your hair. 

“Friendly, skittish. You know me, always trying to socialize with the wildlife.”

Remembering throught you childhood how you’d bring home strays or anything that was dumb enough to let you catch it back into the house. 

Who the hell claims a 9ft+ skeleton monster as a dog?

You, apparently.

"Well, it sounds like you've got your hands full, I'm going to let you go! Bye! Love you Honey Bunny!" 

"Bye mom! I love you too!"

_Oh stars, what have you gotten yourself into?_

Your hair now looks like you were about to attend a punk rave and your new friend looking way to proud of himself at his handy drool work. 

“This had better wash out.” 

Grumbling as you went back inside, your new friend none the wiser to your irritation as he followed you like a loyal puppy. 

Setting out steak for dinner you had to tell him multiple times to wait, but you’re pretty sure he’d stolen one while you weren’t looking. 

Watching him chew on plastic reminding you that you hadn’t cared to brush your teeth in a few days, a film now covering your teeth. 

Heading upstairs to the bathroom, you weren’t expecting an audience, but you got one as he watched you curiously as you set to brushing your teeth. 

For a skeleton he sure was expressive as confusion, curiosity, and then something seemed to click for him as he watched you brush your teeth. 

The moment your toothbrush was back in it’s holder, it was quickly snatched up by the skeleton. 

First your dishes, now your toothbrush has fallen victim to those jaws as he chewed on it ferociously before spitting half of it back out. 

You're starting to think his teeth are less for chewing and more for _shredding_ as your toothbrush handle was stuck in between his teeth.

He looks silly with plastic sticking out of his mouth.

Without really thinking, you reached to pull the handle from his mouth only to discover it’s really wedged in there and apparently hurt.

Giving a startled growl, he pulled his head out of reach and snorted at you unhappily before letting out a warning hiss when you stepped closer, revealing that it wasn’t just the toothbrush handle that had wedged itself between those rather impressively sharp teeth.

That…..that was a lot of stuff stuck between his teeth. 

No wonder he’d destroyed your toothbrush, he probably thought it would fix his trainwreck of a mouth. 

No wonder he's not happy with you fucking with his teeth.

Without thinking you take another step forward and use your best “mom” voice.

"Excuse me, Mr.Grumpybutt, you have things between your teeth. You bring that muzzle back down here at once." 

You actually didn't expect that to work?

Obeying, he lowered his head, giving you a good view of his teeth.

You were all too aware of how easily you could lose a hand….or fingers as you reached in to pull a piece you thought would be easier to remove. 

"I'm going to pull these out. This will hurt a bit."

With that, you pulled various things out of his mouth. 

Broken glass, plastic bags, shredded bottles, even some now really smelly bits of melon.

You didn't expect to pull out the frayed remains of christmas lights and some metal as well. 

What the hell does he eat regularly?!

Apparently everything that he could find. 

How long has he been like this?

"Stars, are you sure what you're eating is edible?"

You picked his jaws clean, cyan blood and dust pooling from between his teeth. 

Skeletons can bleed?!

Tapping his bottom jaw with your hand as if on instinct, you wiped the blood off on your pants. 

He looked… better?

_More comfortable_

"You're good now, big boy." You said, patting him gently. 

"No more crap between your teeth” 

“ Don’t eat trash” you said again as sternly as you could manage 

Said skeleton just chuffed at you before all but trotting down the stairs, the sound of your couch scraping across the floor letting you know he’d now claimed that space for his own. 

_Stars, what are you going to do with him?_

You had hell cleaning up your bathroom, and yourself. It looked like a murder scene, blood just about everywhere there was trash. There was trash _everywhere._

You spent the rest of the day scrubbing and cleaning your bathroom. 

Too busy cleaning, you hadn’t really thought about how quiet your friend had been. 

Coming down stairs was a mistake.

Checking in on him revealed stuffing…..stuffing everywhere and your new skeleton buddy now inside the couch….literally. 

Looking all too proud with his work as half his body was now hidden inside the couch, his other half using what remained of the cushions as pillows. 

_**Den** _

The word was clear, the amount of happiness behind it was almost enough to make you forget that you should be mad…. no, furious that he’d destroyed furniture, but of course the happy, content purrs leaving him and his now brighter eyelights made it hard to stay mad at him.


	5. His name was Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, I'm not wanting to make it a habit of posting daily but sporadicness is my speciality, especially with long-standing interests. 
> 
> Down the rabbit hole we go!
> 
> Don't poke the bear

It seemed like only yesterday when the monster, now snoozing in what used to be your couch, had abruptly appeared in your life. 

Taking advice from your friend, you’d sent photos in. While the mail had taken ages to get back to you based on the documentation you’d received, you’d deduced that it was one of the two skeleton monsters in the photo that had been sitting on your desk for over a week. 

  
  


The Book of Monsters was somewhat helpful. Someone named Alphys published it.

You'd read everything there was on skeleton monsters.

They were the last two of their species.

Papyrus and Sans were their names, and based on the information, they were the sole survivors of some soul experiment underground that monsters had done in an attempt to free themselves. 

A quick google search caused bile to rise in your throat. Photos of the lab, IV’s filled with colored fluid, specimen tubes, and old pictures of monsters in white lab coats all seemed like foggy memories, all too real for you to handle as you slammed the laptop closed. 

  
  


Going back to the photo, you studied how different the monster in your home looked now compared to the photo in your hand. 

Dark circles under his eyes and a perma-grin stretched across his face, Sans looked so tired next to his brother, who was waving at the camera.

  
  


_ What happened to them? _

  
  


Deciding that google was a good source to find out what happened in the lab, you found both Sans and Papyrus were listed as deceased instead of missing. 

You soon regretted the search as the words ‘feral’ and 'termination' were plastered in all of the articles you could find. 

Monsters who were feral were marked for termination if they are deemed a threat.

Apparently, by the end of the experiment, the survivors merged their souls to break the barrier, causing them to lose themselves to the sheer power of each soul and turn them into shadows of their previous selves. 

Forced mutations stretched them beyond their natural forms and changed them into ferocious, feral beasts, unable to distinguish friend from foe. 

  
  


Finding a video, you couldn’t resist clicking it. You watched in horror as your skeleton seemed locked in a battle to the death with another, much larger creature that looked very similar.

The cameraman got out of there before they could be spotted.

  
  


The ringing in your head increased tenfold, a tight feeling flooding your chest as the video seemed to come to life like a once forgotten memory buried deep within the recesses of your mind. 

  
  


Your head hurt.

  
  
  


_ Sans didn’t want to, but he had to, the voices urged him to survive, to destroy and leave  _ **_nothing_ ** _ behind. _

_ But that monster was his brother. _

_ The two skeletons locked in what seemed like a never ending battle, blood and dust everywhere there was ground. _

__

_ Piles of dust from monsters who once were their creators littered the area as the two battled for their lives, kicked up like snow as Sans narrowly missed being pinned. _

_ Teeth gnashing and tearing at each other, they struck blow after blow, leaving their share of gashes and gouges. _

_ This was a battle to the death, Sans knew someone wouldn’t be walking away alive from this one. _

_ He pleaded for his brother to stop, but he acted like he didn't know him. _

  
  


_ Nothing was working. _

  
  


_ Sharp teeth sank into his vertebrae, glass digging painfully into his ribs as he was dragged across the floor, through the blood and dust. _

_ Sans closed eyes in resignation, he couldn’t kill Papyrus. He deserved to make it to the surface. _

  
  


_ This was it.  _

_ He was going to be dust. _

  
  


_ Until….. _

  
  


**_Until something snapped inside him._ ** __

  
  


_ His vision became fuzzy, his body moving like it had a mind of its own. Unstable magic leaked from the blow to his head and his sockets, body vibrating as he felt an overflow of pain.  _

_ He wanted to be bigger. He  _ **_had_ ** _ to be bigger. _

_ He wrestled the other skeleton until he found himself pinning his brother beneath him. His brother struggled and fought, but couldn't flip him anymore, now aiming to blind him. _

_ Blood curdling screams left Sans as he watched, unable to control himself, putting his hands on his brother's head and gripping it between his massive palms, slamming his skull repeatedly into the ground until the thrashing stopped. _

  
  


_ The once orange soul fluttered out of the dusting body of his brother, marred with cracks and discoloration. It looked sick as magic began to leak from the cracks. _

  
  


_ That was his brother. _

  
  


_ He locked his jaws around his brother’s soul, swallowing it down, feeling his magic flare up again. _

_ He screamed again. _

  
  
  


**_His chest hurt_ ** _ - _

  
  


__

Jerking away from your desk as if someone had burned you, you clutched your chest as your heart pounded against your ribcage. You couldn’t help but make sure you were back in your room, apparently taking a nap at your desk. 

Your body buzzed slightly with residual energy.

  
  


It had felt so real, but surely the big guy sleeping on your couch wasn’t  _ that _ thing… right? This creature had been at least 15ft, and yours was maybe 9ft at best, and acted more like a friendly, wild street dog than a mindless murder machine. 

  
  


You don’t think he’s dangerous, he's just… excitable. He loved to run and play in the yard and woods, would come and try to groom you from time to time, and could currently eat about a month’s worth of groceries every week, but dangerous?

Nah, he was a giant goof. He seemed alright.

  
  


You stepped outside, clapping your hands before rubbing them together.

The skeleton in question was now covered in grass stains, jumping up off of the ground, shaking dirt and grass off.

You made a beckoning motion. He started making his way towards you. You wished you hadn't opened your mouth.

  
  


“Sans-”

  
  


You're glad that you didn't say it a second later.

The moment you uttered that name,  _ something _ changed in him. That once puppydog demeanor shifted into something ferocious, his eyes going from that deep blue to a yellow swirled with cyan that was now charging at you.

You're frozen in place.

_ Help!  _

  
  


**_Don't hurt her_ **

  
  


Time seemed to slow down as those teeth nearly closed in around you. You heard a crack as a strained whimper left him, being knocked away from you.

  
  


A bone attack laid on the ground nearby.

His eyelights flickered from his signature color and back to that odd color. 

  
  


_ Did he just strike himself? _

  
  


He clutched his head. Locking yellow eyelights on you one last time with a final snarl, he turned and disappeared into the woods.

  
  


You stood there, flabbergasted. 

  
  


Hesitantly, you picked up the bone, feeling a mild tingle shoot through your palms.

You decided to keep it.

Call you stupid... But you were gonna find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain makes big oofs in making things make sense, plus, well, social anxiety.   
> When I get super excited my brain scrambles more well than done eggs, ideas run together like the trainwreck that is my mind! And then sometimes, I have no ideas cause the train wrecked!
> 
> Unfortunately, the skeleboi is a trainwreck too
> 
> Beta reading with friends is great! You should go check out [Ayramite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayramite/pseuds/Ayramite) and her works! She's been helping me get this all how


	6. Skeleton Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go hunting for your new friend.

It had been about a week since you’d seen him last. 

Nothing worked. You’d even bought full racks of ribs and left then on your porch only for the stingy raccoons and other local carnivores enjoying a very expensive meal. 

It’s taken weeks for the cameras to finally come in. They were a simple set up you could even check them from your phone and were solar powered. 

Everything seemed in working order when you tested them, now came the tricky part, installing them where your residential skeleton couldn’t get to them. 

Stepping outside, you shivered inside your jacket. It wouldn’t be too long before the weather changed. Already you could feel the building humidity in the air, a sign that the rain would start for spring to come into full bloom.

He hadn’t come anywhere near the house, so that made it easy to decide that you’d be taking a trip into the woods. 

Marching off into the woods with cameras, you began to install each camera in places that you thought were well hidden.

You couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched as you shimmied up different trees, played in dead leaves to cover your handy work, and of course your favorite, falling into a nearby stream, soaking you to the bone in your attempt to cover area’s you thought he might travel. 

That was the first day of your hunt for your elusive skeletal friend, and with no luck on the camera’s you decided that walking through the forest might give you a chance of spotting him. 

Walking through the woods, you might have gotten lost a few times in your own daydreams, some pleasant, some not so much. 

Your mom had always warned you that you’d get yourself in trouble with your head stuck in the clouds. 

It was starting to get dark, and the feeling of being watched was now back tenfold as you continued your search, heading back towards your house. 

That's when you swore you spotted his eyelights watching you from the trees.

You blinked, and he was gone.

  
  


Making your way home as quickly as you could, you didn't hesitate to get out of the jacket and into something comfy.

You did your regular routine of leaving food for him outside, enjoying chicken stir fry tonight, minus vegetables for him. 

He had to be hungry, unless he's out there eating something else.

You didn’t dream at all that night.

That next morning, you checked on the food you left out for him. He hadn’t touched anything you’d set out to eat.

You had to find him before someone else did. 

If someone reported his location…

You knew someone was going to order for his termination if they found him right now.

You went to check the cameras.

Surprised to see all but one was offline, the one you’d left at the water source was partially obscured by the rock shelf.

He must not have been able to reach that one?

Rewinding the tape, you were curious to see if he hadn’t just found it yet.

Oh yeah, he found it alright. 

The yellow eyed skeleton started digging at the rocks for the camera. His hands were too wide to fit where you put the camera, evident with the frustrated look on his face.

Biting at the camera, clawing, and the sound of rocks shifting. No matter what he tried he simply couldn’t reach his target. 

You couldn't help but watch as he seemed to pause and think, eyelights flickering between deep blue and cyan splashed yellow. 

He resumed trying to attack the camera, until you could hear thunder rumbling. The skeleton jolted back before bolting upstream, beyond the camera view.

  
  


He was still afraid of thunder, which you could use to your advantage. 

He had to be hungry. 

Grabbing leftovers, your jacket, flashlight, you headed outside. 

A chill ran through you as your body could sense an impending storm. Dark clouds covered the sky blanketing the forest around you in an eerie darkness.

You were dreading getting caught in the storm that was forecasted to have freezing rain, worst case scenario it could snow.

You don't know if you'd like either right now, but it's time to find that skeleton!

Dressed well, holding an umbrella in one hand, and the bone attack strapped to your hip by a loop you'd made from some cords you were determined to find your friend.

You needed to move quickly, you didn't want to  _ stay _ out in the storm. 

  
  


It took you an hour.

  
  


Hiking the trail to find your camera in different states of destruction, claw marks, gouges, and dug up spots where you’d placed them.

When you reached the stream camera, it was still intact. It was a smart idea putting it under a large rock shelf because it was the sole survivor of the group.

Sighing, you follow the stream upwards. 

It wasn’t long before you saw clear signs of your skeleton’s whereabouts. 

From the marks on the trees to the eerie silence, it was clear something was in this part of the woods.

Breaking off from the stream, you followed a beaten path to a small alcove dug underneath a small rock shelf. 

There was your skeleton, tucked up underneath a rock shelf, trying to ignore the loud thunder. He hadn't even heard you come up, looking very shaken.

  
  


You could hear a loud hissing, spitting roar from him as he rattled, like he was screaming back at the thunder.

You carefully made your way down, trying not to slip on the rocks as it started sprinkling. 

The last thing you needed was to give your position away and have to scramble your clumsy ass back up the now muddy slopes.

Another rumble of thunder, followed by a harrowing cry from the skeleton. He was bleeding magic again.

You’d managed to get about 10ft from him before he noticed you those eyelights zeroing in on you. 

Raising up in an alert position, a threatening growl began rumbling from him. 

Covered in mud and clay, you were grateful he seemed to be too tired to chase you….for now 

Piles of rubble, clay, and debris scattered around his now make-shift den he’d made to get away from the storm. Dark circles under his eyes and magic leaked from his abused paws that had dug tirelessly into the earth till he was too exhausted to move. 

Shaking the container of leftover you had, you hoped it would peak his interest. 

  
  


"I brought food." You were adamant on him eating. 

Sans didn't understand that.

Yellow eyelights never left you as you dared to creep closer. Clear mistrust in his eyes as another crack of thunder had him shrinking back further into his burrow, letting out a rather vicious growl as you continued your approach. 

If you hadn’t been scared shitless the closer you got you could almost compare him to frightened kitten, puffing himself up to look bigger and making a lot of noise to keep you away. 

Pausing as the rain got heavier, you couldn’t help but notice that the water was washing away the dirt holding his makeshift den together. 

It would give away with time, you were sure of it. 

"Please come with me, we need to get out of the storm." You keep your eyes on the rocks above him, swallowing nervously.

  
  


**_Why should I trust you?_ **

  
  


That….that wasn’t the voice you’d been hearing, this was different. It was as if you were speaking to someone completely different. 

It was clear he didn’t trust or like you very much if your few encounters were anything to go by, but he was still your big goofy friend, right? 

He noticed your gaze on the rocks and growled, bones rattling in warning, an unspoken question lingering in the air. All he sees is rocks, nothing dangerous, and certainly nothing to get worked up over..

  
  


“Those rocks aren’t stable.”

Snorting, rocks aren’t stable, his boney ass. They looked fine to him. He’d never had to worry about rocks before, why worry now?

"The rain will make them shift….they could fall on you."

Growling, he slid out from underneath the rocks, stalking towards you... 

Just in time to see his hard work become a rock slide.

He moved quick, knocking the wind out of you as he lunged to get away from the rocks. You ended up flat on your back as he stood over you, staring at the rocks.

Eyelights flickering colors again, clear conflict on his face as attention was now bought fully to the human pinned beneath him. 

  
  


A guttural growl left him as he pressed more of his weight on to the human satisfied as they sank into the earth.

This was bad….not the worst considering he hadn’t chosen to rip your head off, but still bad as he seemed to almost violently sniff you. 

It was then you remembered the leftovers. 

  
  


Popping the lid off, you were grateful as his full attention was now on the food. You totally didn’t care that he was now drooling on you. 

You promptly put the food in his line of sight, watching his eyes as they flickered again.

  
  


He  _ was _ hungry.

_ Really hungry. _

  
  


He gave in, licking the contents up with his tongue like it was sticky tape. 

You had to grip the container to keep it steady as he ate every bit of it. 

A startled yelp left you as the tupperware was ripped from your grasp, tossed aside to be lost in the rain as you now had a very pissed skeleton boring his skull into your face, hissing softly. 

Sans….Sans was conflicted, humans were  _ bad _ , but this human was helping him…..no she was helping the other one. 

The other souls he consumed that longed for peace and companionship now that they were on the surface. 

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, he made a clear snap at the human’s face only to have the action stopped short by her hands……

  
  


_ So soft….and warm _

"E-easy now"

The moment now ruined as her voice reminded him that she was pinned underneath him, a disgusting human. 

A loud crack of thunder caused him to nestle into them as if seeking comfort as his bones rattled violently. 

If it wasn’t for him basically crushing you in his attempt to use you to hide himself, you would have called his great progress. Unfortunately, he dwarfed you with his massive frame as he all but imitated an ostrich. 

Skull pressed into the earth sockets closed tightly as his claws dug into the fabric of your jacket, the rain soaking both of you. 

Closing your eyes you decide to tempt fate, allowing your hands to brush his cheekbone in a comforting manner. 

This was either gonna work out great or you were gonna lose said hand.

"Hey…..hey, it's alright."

Clearly distressed, he can’t help but lean into the gentle touch, taking him away from the memories of the cave-ins. 

In a moment of weakness he couldn’t help but look to you for help. Even if he's got you pinned under his full weight, and you're soaked and uncomfortable.

"I have a place, you can get out of the rain. There's more food. It's shelter." 

That had to be enough incentive to at least get him back somewhere safe, where you could figure out what in star’s name was going on. 

Grunting, he seemed to look to the sky for his answer. As lightning spiderwebbed across the sky he seemed to concede that for now you were his best option.

Hunkering over you, as he allowed you to stand he buzzed with anxiety.

"There's a spare bed at my house, you can stay there, as long as you need."

The rain made everything slippery, as you retrieved the broken tupperware he'd destroyed. He was even struggling, sliding with each step. 

Getting to your house was no easy task, it was pouring down now, you're soaked and cold, and the path back flooded fairly quickly.

By the time you get back to your yard said skeleton, as much as he may hate you, is now invading your personal space. 

Your jacket was ruined considering he’d grab at it anytime he was startled, as if he expected you to bolt, and lets not mention the few times he’d sent both you tumbling into the mud as he tried to rush you. 

It took him no time to decide on being invited in, the moment you had the door open he was already pushing through it. 

He was in the safety of the house exactly about three seconds before he was back to growling and giving you the evil eye. 

Yep, this adventure was totally worth it…...ungrateful brat. 

Sighing, you began to climb the stairs to take a shower. You just hoped you didn’t end up sick.


	7. Sick of This Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got sick! 
> 
> Now you've got a skeleton, and a cold!
> 
> How lucky for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all were expecting chapters every week or so, but I don't do well with schedules and updates  
> I'll update this when I can! This story is still being written! It just takes a while

The rest of the evening blurred together, leaving you uncertain of when you fell asleep. 

Waking in the morning feeling like death itself, throat dry and feeling like you’d stuffed cotton in your mouth. Your sinuses giving you the finger as you sat up groaning with an instant headache. 

You must have stayed out in the rain too long yesterday.

It takes a moment for you to adjust to your surroundings. 

  
You aren’t in your room.

  
Rubbing your blurry eyes, you adjust to the light peeking through the curtains. The sun was coming up, or was it setting? You couldn’t tell. 

You’re startled when something shifts in the room. The skeleton comes into view, nosing you. That’s… different. 

His nose feels fantastic against your face, definitely cooler than you.

Half tempted to press your face closer to the cool surface, you decide against it just in case the big guy can get sick. 

You push his nose away, kicking covers off to stand. You have to get up, get something to eat, not just for you but the very anxious skeleton that was hot on your heels.

Had he even slept? Thunder echoed in the distance.

The answer was no, as you could hear him rattling behind you as you made your way to the bathroom. Closing the door on the skeleton, you searched through the bathroom for your thermometer.

You can hear him whine from the other room as you pop the thermometer in your mouth while you do your morning bathroom routine.

  
102°F (38.8°C) 

  
There was scratching at your door as more thunder rolled in the distance, a giggle quickly turned into a coughing fit as you tried to make sure he was indeed okay.

"You ok out there buddy?" you wheezed, opening up the door as he seemed to debate whether he should be concerned for your well being or be happy you looked ready to greet death. 

Deciding to ignore that he had torn at the carpet as if it had offended him in some way.

“Really!? Don’t tear up the carpet, please! I’m sick enough as it is-”

He didn’t respond well to hearing that, making a move for you. 

You try to get past him, but he is quick to catch you large boney paws grab your waist as you unceremoniously lifted a decent amount off the ground flailing, a little panicked by the fact that he can stand on his hindquarters. 

Damn you! Let go!

Ignoring you as he attempted to stand at his full height, scraping the ceiling, he huffed in annoyance as he attempted to juggle you in his arms while making his way back to the spare bedroom.

You were about to attempt to get up with said skeleton decided that it would be best to simply keep you in bed by laying on you like some mother hen. 

Feeling of confusion, concern, and amusement blend together you know it’s not you at this point feeling that as you attempt to wriggle free from your boney prison.

"Excuse me, what the fuck?!” struggling sent you into another coughing fit as you push and shoved at his large body to no avail. 

“Off!” you ordered in your most commanding tone you could muster given your current state. 

You receive a snort in response to your struggles. Did he think this was funny?! You’re not having this!

“GET OFF!” you struggled with renewed determination as your weakened state begged you to just give in.

Not expecting to have the covers come to your rescue, you manage to give him the slip as you disappear in the small horde of pillows and blankets you kept on your bed.   
Apparently distressed with your disappearing act, you're relieved when he gets up only to start digging through the covers and pillows in his search for you.

You use this to your advantage, sliding out of the covers and onto the floor while he starts taking the bed apart, mattress and all. 

  
You like to think of yourself and someone who is no stranger to stealth, you made your way on your tiptoes until you could get out of the room.

You would have made it farther if it wasn’t for the creaky stair near the bottom that seemed to be extra loud today. Freezing in place when you're at the bottom step, and you hear the spare room go quiet.

Speedy sneaking is not your thing! Your bare feet thunder against the hardwood as you move quickly towards the kitchen in an attempt to put a door between you and the skeleton. You just know he’s gonna come after you again, now that he knows where you're at.   
  
It takes only moments for him to make his way downstairs and find you disappearing into the kitchen with haste and all but slamming the door, not that it stops him as he barrels through it.

He’s hot on your tail and you feel it as you make it to the fridge. You can feel his eyes boring into you with a not so amused look anymore, he looks rather annoyed.

You open the fridge and stare in anxiously, your sleep and sick addled brain not able to remember what you have.

A rumbling growl snaps you out of it as you remember that you’ve got a more than likely starving skeleton now eyeing you like you're a prized ham that he’d love to sink his teeth into. 

Considering he was staring at you with this… downright ravenous grin. It seems to tamper down as he realizes you’re staring at him, holding a carton of eggs.

Figuring it was best to make him food first so that he wouldn’t get any ideas of attempting to make a meal out of you, and also stay out of your way in your pursuit to make soup for yourself. 

Seeming satisfied with the choice of food he grunts, awkwardly sitting on the floor as he watches you very closely while you get a pan hot for the eggs. 

It’s so quiet, you can hear your heart beating in your chest as he taps his fingers on the floor, laying down, mistrust clearing in his eyes as he continues to just watch you.

You cook about 6 or so eggs for him. Small meal, but you have to make it last. You're in no condition to head on in this storm for more groceries. 

"How do you want your eggs?" you asked certain he isn’t gonna answer you. 

He’d been silent since arriving at your house, all you could feel were emotions you knew weren’t yours and they always seemed conflicting. One moment you feel like he’d like nothing more than to see you drop dead and then next you feel an overwhelming feeling of concern and affection. 

  
Scrambled

  
Looking back at him, it was that same voice as before when you’d found him in the forest. A loud ringing in your ears emanated from the skeleton, like a static tingle like an old tv as you glared at him.

"So you can understand me." 

Apparently done with talking, his eyelights seem to narrow as it felt like he was looking through you and not at you. You can’t help the chill that runs up your spine as if he’s peering into your very soul as you attempt to ignore his icy gaze and scramble the eggs.

You weren’t used to being watched so closely, his eyelights never leaving you as you stood awkwardly in front of the stove. You could feel the mistrust emanating from the skeleton, like you would attempt to poison him or worse as you cooked his meal. 

Taking the eggs off and placing them on a plate, you put them on the table and hope he’s satisfied with your offering. 

Apparently he was, but he seemed leery of the food, eyeing it like it would bite him back if he took a bite, before eyeing you hard. 

  
You first

  
He slid it over to you expectantly. 

Did he want you to take the first bite?

Seriously? Sighing, if it would get him to eat and leave you in peace.

Taking a medium size piece of the egg, you toss it into your mouth, being sure to make a show of you chewing and swallowing as you rolled your eyes, sliding the plate back to him. 

Eyeing you suspiciously he seemed to wait as if you’d drop dead in a matter of moments, before scoffing and carefully eating the food. 

It was like night and day. Watching him carefully eat each piece unlike before, when he’d simply inhale the whole plate. A glare shot your way was enough to send you onto the task of making yourself some soup. 

  
Opening the cabinets you pulled out two large cans of chicken and noodle, enough for you to have throughout the day and for your ungrateful guest if he wanted some.

It was quick to heat up and easy to spice. Taking a nice sized bowl and a pack of crackers, you slipped into the living room to eat, followed by your bony pain-in-the-ass.

Settling into your comfy chair with your soup, you blew on it to cool before carefully taking a bite, almost moaning at the relief of the hot liquid had on your sore throat. 

Apparently what you were doing was considered strange as you now had a perplexed skeleton watching you as you continued to eat. At this point you were pretty sure he was gonna be breathing down your neck till the storms were done.

Soup finished you yawned, being sick always took its toll on you and you usually stayed in bed all day only getting up for the necessities, but you had a needy skeleton now looking at you curiously again. 

The rumbling of thunder was all the warning you were given before the very large skeleton was all but in your lap bones rattling and he made himself comfortable, apparently enjoying the change in your temperature.

Huffing, you attempted to get comfortable. You may have brushed a few sensitive bones before grunting in pain as the skeleton scurried off you, eyeing you as if you’d done something scandalous to him. 

The icy glare was back before he seemed to be in thought, then disappeared back upstairs and could be heard rummaging through something. 

Just as you were getting comfortable again you had a blanket dumped on you, before you were lifted and effectively burritoed and then wrapped around like a prized teddy bear by the skeleton. 

Huffing in defeat you managed to let sleep claim you as you drifted off to the soothing sounds of the storm still raging outside. 

The next time you woke up you were rather shocked to find the skeleton nowhere to be found as the skeleton came into view, holding your laptop. Apparently he’d chicken pecked in a series of questions before giving up and shoving it at you.

You couldn’t help but snort at the recent searches that showed. 

Hot human

Why is human hot?

Hot human bad?

Shaking your head, you typed in common cold symptoms and pulled up the website with common steps to help lesson the symptoms. 

“I’m just a little sick from getting too cold from the rain.” Handing the laptop back when he made a grabby motion, he sat awkwardly, reading before looking at the screen, then you, several times. 

Concern, disgust and panic all seemed to flash over his features as he seemed to continue his browsing before placing the laptop back where he found it and disappearing somewhere in the house. 

Rummaged could be heard from where you had settled before a pile of pillows and blankets were dumped onto you. 

He sets off down the stairs, leaving you alone for a moment. You wriggle out of the covers to look for your phone. It had gotten knocked into the corner at some point, you aren’t certain when though.

You have a phone call to make, and you didn’t want to have him breathing down your neck when you did it. He was back by the time work answered.

“I’m calling to call in to work today, I’m too sick to come in.” You hear the sound of being taken to another department. You cleared your throat a bit just before someone picked up.

Finally, you reported being unable to come into work, probably for the next few days because you were really feeling bad. They could definitely hear it in your voice.

  
Hanging up, you looked at Sans, who had brought a couple bottles of water from downstairs. He offered you the water and you took it without hesitation, taking and drinking half of one.

You needed that water. You didn’t realize how dehydrated you actually were, but you were feeling it.

“Thank you, I really needed that.”

You mosey your way back to the bed and lay back down, followed by over half the bed being taken by the skeleton who was now with you.

Sans took up the space all around you, a wall of sturdy bones almost as if he was there to keep you safe. 

Closing your eyes, your smiling lightly, a yawn escaping you.   
  
“ See humans aren’t so bad” you grumbled as your eyelids grew heavy.

You could almost picture his eyelights rolling as you heard the heavy snort. 

You don’t remember falling asleep or the skeleton tucking the blankets in close to your body or notice how he seemed conflicted with each interaction that made him seem he cared. 

  
You were just a convenience. San’s didn’t have friends but a ringing in the back of his head was insisting that this weakling of a human was important and to be protected at all cost because they were HIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Fortunately for you, life gives you lemons!  
> Unfortunately, the lemon is a giant skeleton and he's Not Happy  
> Where did he come from? Where will he go? I don't know about y'all, but I can't help but bond with the neighborhood pets, even when they look at me like they wanna have me for lunch
> 
> Have fun, see you next Chapter!
> 
> Edit: My friend Ayramite helped me sort this out, you should go check out her works!


End file.
